Progenitor
The Progenitor is a special breed of Hybrid captured and modified by the Vaul. While raiding a hidden Moebius laboratory, Vaul agents encountered this rare breed while researching ways to control and destroy other Hybrids. More powerful than the regular creations developed by Moebius, the battle to secure the facility took huge loses against one of them. Theorised to be the "Caretaker" breed, Progenitors oversaw newly spawned strains and ensured control by the renegade Xel'Naga. Appearing as larger female versions of the Moebius hybrids, they possess high psionic potential and a very imposing presence compared to other hybrids. In support roles, Progenitors release a UTILITY FOG composed of Quicksilver. This fog can both heal and harm anything within it depending on who is aligned with the Progenitor. Used strategically, Utility fog provides instant cover for hiding large forces for either ambushes or escapes. Enemies wither in agony as the nanites tear them aparts while blind to any other thread waiting to strike. One of their more interesting abilities is an altered version of Xel'Naga evolution technology. Intelligence theorize it to be a type of failsafe in case any other breed develops a form of independence or resistance to control. When needed, Progenitors fire off a RETRO RAY to devolve whatever it hits into random creatures to raw genetic materials. In most cases, any renegade hybrid would be reduced to genetic slop before it has a chance to do any real harm. Should an entire batch of hybrids try to turn against them, Progenitors unleash a powerful QUANTUM PURGE to eliminate them on the spot. Focusing psionic energies on a genetic and subatomic level, the attack appears as purple lightning bouncing to form target to target. Even if targets are not organic, a Quantum Purge can affect anything with a vaguely similar atomic form. This is perfect for destroying unwanted batches while leaving the rest intact. In the event of a security breach, they can open a spatial warp to transport an entire facility to a fall back location. This EXODUS is often a last resort as the resulting warp tends to result in powerful shock waves that level cities. Used offensively, Progenitors can warp a chunk of enemy forces along with its allies to a more advantageous position such as a heavily populated base in the Void. The resulting exit has an added benefit of usually stunning those unwillingly caught within giving allies time to capture or destroy them. Even the most powerful army of Hybrid breeds will give pause before confronting a Progenitor in direct combat. Special abilities: * UTILITY FOG '''- creates a grey fog in an area that heals friendly units and buildings (200 HPs) while damaging and blinding enemy units and buildings. Lasts for 30 seconds * '''RETRO RAY - transforms target unit into random critter. If ability is used on critters, they will be turned into resources * QUANTUM PURGE - releases a lightning attack destroying target unit and any other similar unit within Progenitors vision * EXODUS (ULTIMATE) - warps everything in an area to designated exit point. Any enemy unit or building caught within will be stunned for 15 seconds Notes Inspirations: * Alien: Xenomorph Queen * Warcraft III: Sorceress and Far Seer * Super Mario Bros: Devolution Gun * Beast Machines: Botanica * Star Wars - Rebels: Arc Pulse Generator * Halo: Slipstream Space Category:Heroes Category:Vaul Heroes